Proteção
by Morganah
Summary: Ao Ser Ameaçada, Konan Toma decisões para proteger seu Filho...  Não está completa ainda


Bom...Não está terminada ainda, apesar de ser totalmente independente... É uma continuação das minhas fanfictions Passadas =]

Espero que gostem...

* * *

**Proteção**

Konan não agüentava a dor em seu peito, a dor de deixar um amor para trás, mas sabia que era o certo a fazer. Havia ouvido as ordens de Madara, e era a segunda vez que ela o desobedecia...

-André, tá com fome meu filho? – Sentia tonturas, e alguns espasmos na barriga. Desde que saira de casa, não comera nada.

Sentou-se debaixo de uma arvore, enquanto comia sua refeição, e se lembrava dos acontecimentos dos últimos dias...

_/Flash Back On_

_- Konan, você ouviu as ordens dele, ele não quer relacionamentos, muito menos, crianças correndo pela casa e mães preocupadas... Ele irá te matar e matar o bebê – Disse Pein relembrando-se da conversa que tinha tido com Madara._

_- Bom Pein, se você não sabe o que fazer, eu sei..._

_Foram as ultimas palavras que ela disse antes de adormecer nos braços nus de seu amado._

_Levantou-se cedo pela manhã, antes de todos, colocou uma roupa discreta, na sua cor favorita, um vestido Preto._

_Pegou uma bolsa, preenchendo com seus pertences e algumas coisas para comer durante a viagem que realizaria. Tinha de garantir o alimento do seu filho..._

_Dirigiu-se novamente ao quarto de Pein, joelhou-se na cama, seus olhos lacrimejavam, sentia seu coração bater muito forte... Beijou a face do seu amor, e sussurrou: _

"_Eu te amo minha Vida! Estarei sempre com você!"_

_Deixou um bilhete em algum canto da casa, e pos-se a correr em direção a sua nova vida._

"_Perdoa-me Nagato, me perdoa Filho, mamãe precisa proteger os dois, é a única forma de ficarmos vivos..."_

_/Flash Back Off_

-Konan...

(Sem resposta)

-Konan... Levantou tão cedo! Onde está o meu amor?

- Dizia Pein passeando pela casa procurando a jovem...

Fizera isso a manhã toda, tentando aceitar a idéia de que ela surgiria pela mesma porta que havia saído.

Entrou no quarto e fez o que mais temia, abriu o armário, e notou que algumas peças de roupa haviam sumido. Seu corpo fora tomado por um temor estranho, não poderia aceitar que ela havia partido, e levado a vida dele junto a ela.

Em um momento de desespero, viu um pequeno bilhete sobre uma mesa próxima, nele estavam os seguintes dizeres:

"_Meu Amor, fiz o que deveria fazer!_

_Quando ler isso, eu já estarei longe de ti..._

_Por favor, não me siga, estou fazendo isso não porque quero, mas porque preciso proteger essa criança..._

_Estarei sempre contigo, você pode me encontrar em seus sonhos..._

_Eu amo você..."_

A dor sufocava sua garganta, mas não sabia chorar, não conseguia se expressar, não sabia se doía por ficar longe dela, ou ficava feliz, pelos dois seres que ele tanto amava, estavam protegidos.

Sentia-se mal a contar para Madara que ela havia desaparecido. Este porem, só pensava em coisas como despesas e em como achar alguém para substituir a mulher.

- Pein, é sua obrigação... Você não precisa mais se preocupar com ela... Entretanto, se ver ela com o pequeno, mate-os, ela sabe demais.

As palavras de Madara não faziam sentido para ele, somente ignorava o que ele dizia, apenas queria vê-la novamente, e nunca encostaria um dedo para atentar contra a vida dos dois... No fundo, estava aliviado.

**-x-**

Konan chegara exausta a uma pequena cidade... Dois dias de viagem, se esforçara demais, e sentia muita fome. Precisava descansar e se alimentar.

Se dirigiu a uma modesta casa, aconchegante e pequena. Era um dos bens que havia adquirido com algumas economias, e a mantinha em segredo, caso fosse preciso. Ali vivia uma velha senhora, que cuidava da manutenção da casa, mediante a um pequeno salário e teto.

- Senhora, não sabia que viria, disse a velha acolhendo a jovem, e lhe mostrando acento... – A senhora parece cansada, está muito linda, de fato...

- Pode preparar algo para que eu coma? Meu neném está com fome novamente... - Disse a mulher, levantando-se e indo em direção ao quarto!- Vou me banhar primeiro Miko, logo estarei de volta.

**-x-**

Pein vivia seu inferno particular. Madara falando e falando de como a Akatsuki deveria reinar, e como ficaria forte, sem seres fracos habitando aquele lugar...

Sabia que precisava arrumar um novo parceiro, mas sabia também, que em seu coração, e do seu lado, jamais outra pessoa ocuparia.

- Não se esqueça de matá-la... Ela sabe demais...

-Chegará a Hora certa, a hora que eu poderei calar a mulher...

E ele realmente desejava esse encontro, com todas as forças que tinha. O encontro onde poderia recuperar aquela que devotou à vida, que deu a ele, mais do que suporte em lutas... Devotou-lhe a vida... Cada pingo de seu esforço e proteção...

**-x-**

Era um novo começo...

Não queria pensar na noite horrível que tivera. Debateu-se na cama, teve insônia, e pequenos enjôos repentinos... Estava sentindo a falta do corpo de Pein na cama, que sempre se entrelaçava ao dela, dando-lhe o calor que precisava, para dormir sossegada.

Já era de manhã, e ela sabia que tinha obrigações. A casa era dela, mas de alguma forma teria de manter.

Arrumou uma ocupação como professora de artes ninja na escola da cidade. Não era lá um grande emprego, mas poderia dar uma vida digna a seu filho.

**-x-**

Ele continuava sua busca por um possível substituto, mas não tirava ela da cabeça...

Havia passado a noite acordado, pensando nos momentos em que tivera naquela cama, com a jovem... Ainda podia sentir o cheiro "tão doce quanto ela" naquele travesseiro...

Começava assim uma nova vida para o Jovem casal Separados para salvar o que juntos apenas seria destruído.

**-x-**

Alguns meses se passaram, Konan estava bem como professora, mas naquela manhã, algo estava diferente... Pressentimento de que algo poderia acontecer...

Estava radiante naquela manhã... Mantinha sempre os cabelos presos, dando um toque delicado em seu pescoço. E sua barriguinha aparentava 7 ou 8 meses de gravidez, embora tivesse apenas 6.

"Esse moleque vai nascer lutando" Pensava ela, em meio a sorrisos...

Já havia preparado quase tudo para a chegada da criança... Para uma mãe de primeira viagem, até que estava bem segura... Seus dias de assassina haviam ensinado a prevenir surpresas...

**-x-**

Pein levantou-se cedo, para começar a viagem que havia preparado dias antes... Seria longa e cansativa, iria ver um possível substituto para a Mulher...

**-x-**

-Bom dia Senhorita Konan-...

Era a sala que a Mestra ensinava...

-Bom dia meus Amores... Estão preparados para o passeio?

- Sim mestra...

Konan iria levar as crianças ao zoológico, para aprenderem um pouco mais sobre os movimentos dos animais, quando atacam ou defendem.

Seria um longo dia, e seu bebe estava agitado demais... Precisava se cuidar...

**-x-**

-Bom dia Kouga!

- Bom dia Senhor Pein! - Disse um jovem forte, de cabelos encaracolados...

- Vim tratar da sua admissão como assassino da Akatsuki.

Pein havia chegado horas antes a cidade. Tivera tempo apenas de hospedar-se em um hotel e tomar um banho, o que não fazia direito a dois dias.

Negociava com o rapaz, em um café próximo. Podia observar a população andando normalmente, e cada um cuidando de suas vidas... Acertara todos os detalhes da data de partida, que seria dali dois dias.

- Olhe Pein, ai vem futuros assassinos! –Disse rindo, e apontando para um grupo de crianças.

Pein observava apenas.

"Já estão matando a própria mestra"

-**x-**

-Não crianças! Vamos voltar à escola! Eu estou bem! E vocês já comeram doce demais!

- A professora. Só mais um sorvete...

-Não...

- Professora, a senhora sabe, que uma grávida deve se alimentar periodicamente, e a senhora não comeu nada depois que saímos. Quer que eu bebe nasça com cara de sorvete?

Sempre tem um espertinho... Era pressão psicológica demais. Aqueles pentelhos sempre usavam a gravidez de Konan como desculpa para carregá-la a todos os lados.

- A... Se ele for nascer com cara de tudo que pede, vou trocar o nome dele para Geladeira... - Disse a mulher irônica- Vamos logo então... Ordenados e sem desobediência...

- Vamos!

Arrastaram Konan até o café, onde ela mal sabia que ia ter mais do que um sorvete...

**-x-**

Pein observava as crianças de longe. Era assim que seu filho seria. Imaginava que pudesse treiná-lo, para um dia, ser como ele.

Observava atentamente a mulher. Estava com um vestido preto, e um bonito chapéu que tapava os cabelos e os olhos, Tinha traços delicados, e aparentava estar grávida.

"_Minha Konan deve estar assim..."_

**-x-**

Assim que entrara pela porta, havia tomado um susto!

Aquele homem, sentado de costas para ela, ruivo, com traços familiares, era o pai do seu Filho...

Queria correr, se esconder, o até, ir a encontro dele... Mas estava grudada no chão...

O Cheiro dele era Nítido... O jeito dela era perturbado...

**-x-**

-Que linda mulher- Disse kouga- Essa eu queria pra mim...

- Na Akatsuki não se permitem relacionamentos, muito menos, crianças. –Disse Pein, levantando-se e caminhando de costas, rumo à mesa de pães.

-Perdoe-me senhorita! Não notei que estava... Disse Pein, virando-se após o esbarro...

O Mundo parou quando olhou nos olhos dela...

-Konan?

-Pein...

Era a ultima palavra daquele encontro antes que a jovem desmaiasse, sendo amparada pelo homem. Estava fraca demais.

- Rápido, vamos levá-la pra casa, eu te guio Senhor. –Disse um dos alunos.

-Sim... -Disse Pein, pegando a Mulher no colo...

Pein apenas seguiu o menino que o guiava por dentre as ruas e tagarelava coisas sem sentido.

Observava a mulher em seu colo. Os traços delicados e o cheiro doce, inconfundivel. Sua gravidez dava a maturidade de uma mulher, mas contrastava com a leveza de uma criança.

Colocara-a na cama, e como todo homem, ficaria nervoso até ter certeza de que ela estaria bem.

- O senhor é o Pai do filho dela? – Disse a velha curiosa...

-Sim... Posso vê-la?

- Fique calmo, ela está bem.

Ele entrou no quarto calmamente. Ela estava deitava, sorrindo, de olhos fechados... Talvez sonhando.

Ficou sentado na beirada da cama por horas, sorvendo cada movimento que ela fazia. E ficaria assim por horas, até que ela pudesse acordar, e ele contar como sua vida não tinha sentido sem que ela estivesse próxima... Imaginava como seria quando ela acordasse... E quais seriam as decisões tomadas, mas só queria adormecer junto dela...

Ali... Ela era o objeto de contemplação... E ele, o ser devoto...

* * *

Reviews Please...


End file.
